CPR
by Shadowgate
Summary: If you love Mac and you hate Terrance then this is the fanfic for you. It's rated T for language and cocaine use.


CPR

BY SHADOWGATE

I DON'T OWN FOSTERS. FOSTERS IS A TRADEMARK OF THE CARTOON NETWORK.

IT'S 3PM AND MAC ARRIVES AT FOSTERS.

Bloo: Hey Mac!

Mac: Bloo

Bloo: So what do you want to do today?

Mac: I want to play that new videogame we got.

Bloo: Great!

THEY ENTER THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM AND FRANKIE IS PLAYING THE NEW GAME.

Frankie: Yes I got the highest score of all.

Bloo: Wait I had the highest score of all.

Frankie: You had the highest score of all.

Bloo: Crap!

Frankie: Well I have to go study so you two can try to beat my high score. I doubt you will though. (Laughing)

Mac: I'll bet I could.

Bloo: I know I can.

BLOO GRABS THE CONTROLLER AND BECOMES TOTALLY OBSESSED.

15 MINUTES LATER MAC ENTERS FRANKIE'S ROOM.

Mac: Bloo is such a crybaby.

Frankie: What's wrong Mac?

Mac: He won't even let me play he's so determined to beat your high score.

Frankie: You want me to throw him off for you?

Mac: No I prefer to give him the silent treatment.

Frankie: I can understand that.

Mac: What are you learning?

Frankie: I'm studying for medical school. I want to move on from Foster's to become a pediatrician.

Mac: Hey you've got notes on CPR.

Frankie: Yes indeed.

Mac: You know how to do it right?

Frankie: Oh I've mastered it.

Mac: Could you teach me I've always wanted to learn?

Frankie: Mac you are a bit young to learn. This is a serious matter.

MAC PUTS ON HIS CUTE FACE WHEN HE REALLY WANTS SOMETHING OR HE'S TRYING TO GET OUT OF TROUBLE.

Mac: Please

FRANKIE COULDN'T RESIST THAT FACE AND SHE FIGURED THAT SINCE MAC WAS A WELL BEHAVED COMPASSIONATE CHILD SHE WOULD GO AHEAD AND DO IT.

Frankie: Mac you know what it stands for right?

Mac: Cardio-Pulmonary Resuscitation

Frankie: Right

Frankie: Do you know what a pulse is?

Mac: Not exactly.

Frankie: Well your pulse can be felt in the wrist and the neck. It's the blood pulsating to the beat of your heart.

Frankie: Put two fingers on your wrist.

Mac: Hey I can feel it.

Frankie: Try feeling it in your neck.

Mac: Wow it's stronger there.

Frankie: That's your heart pumping the blood.

Frankie: Now Mac lie down flat.

Mac: Okay

Frankie: The first thing you do is put your ear to the person's throat to see if they're breathing.

Frankie: Airway Breathing Circulation

Frankie: I'm checking for your pulse.

FRANKIE PUTS TWO FINGERS ON MAC'S CAROTID ARTERY.

Frankie: Mac you have a strong heartbeat.

Mac: Right but if I didn't then what?

Frankie: I hold your nose, tilt your head back and give you two quick breaths. Then I would start chest compressions. 15 in 30 seconds

Frankie: You position your hands just below the ribs.

Frankie: Look and see how I've got my hands.

Mac: Okay

Frankie: I'm not going to demonstrate chest compressions because I could do serious damage to you. Mac this is very serious and you are to only use this on another human being if you find them lying on the floor and they're not breathing do you understand?

Mac: I do.

Frankie: After chest compressions I repeat the two breath sequence where I hold your nose and tilt your head back and give you two quick ones.

Frankie: Then 15 more chest compressions.

Frankie: After that I check to see if you're breathing and if you have a pulse.

Mac: Wow and that can really bring someone back from the dead?

Frankie: If you do it in time yes.

MAC REMAINS LYING ON THE FLOOR AND FRANKIE STILL HAS HER FINGERS ON HIS PULSE WHEN BLOO ENTERS.

Bloo: MAC!! OH MY GOD I KNEW HE WAS HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE I WAS HOGGING THE VIDEOGAME BUT I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD TRY TO KILL HIMSELF.

Mac: Bloo you idiot I didn't try to kill myself.

Bloo: Then why are you lying on the floor and why is Frankie checking your pulse?

Mac: She's teaching me CPR.

Bloo: Mac you would wear yourself out doing CPR ha ha ha ha.

Mac: I could do CPR.

Bloo: You're just a kid. You should wait until you're Terrance's age before you learn that because it takes a lot of energy.

Mac: What do you know about CPR?

Bloo: I know how to do CPR.

Mac: Oh sure.

Bloo: I'll show you lie back down.

Mac: Oh I'm dead.

Bloo: No just pretend you're dead.

MAC LIES BACK DOWN AND SHUTS HIS EYES.

Bloo: Ready?

Mac: Do your worst which I'm sure you will.

BLOO SCOFFS THEN HE WALKS TOWARD MAC.

Bloo: Oh Mac Frankie turned you down for a date so you drank poison.

Frankie: Oh brother

Bloo: NEVER FEAR BLOOREGARD IS HERE!!!

BLOO CHECKS MAC'S PULSE.

Bloo: I must do CPR.

BLOO STARTS DOING HIS FAMOUS BELLY DANCE RIGHT ON TOP OF MAC.

Mac: Ahhhh

Mac: Ahhhh

Mac: THAT'S ENOUGH!

MAC THROWS BLOO AGAINST THE WALL

Bloo: Mac you're not a good sport.

Mac: What was that?

Bloo: CPR

Mac: Just promise me if I drowned in the swimming pool or something like that you'll let Frankie do the CPR.

Bloo: Alright damn

Mac: Why did you barge in here anyhow?

Bloo: I wanted to see if you were interested in playing the new videogame. DUH!

Mac: You want me to play?

Bloo: Yes it would be fun to have my best friend play the hottest new game with me.

Mac: Well then before I do you know what I expect.

Bloo: Well I guess you're right Mac I was a total jerk and I hogged the game to myself. I'm very sorry.

Mac: Apology accepted.

MAC AND BLOO LEAVE FRANKIE'S ROOM

Bloo: Hey Mac you have a strong heartbeat.

Mac: Thanks Doctor Bloo.

FRANKIE SITS AND THINKS……MAC IS SOMETHING ELSE

8:30 PM

Mac: I'm leaving bye everyone.

ALL THE IMAGINARY FRIENDS SAY "BYE" TO MAC.

MAC WALKS UP THE STAIRS TO HIS APARTMENT AND ENTERS.

Mac: Mom must not be home yet.

MAC TURNS ON THE LIGHT AND FINDS TERRANCE LYING ON THE FLOOR.

Mac: What an idiot! He fell asleep on the floor.

MAC NOTICES HE'S NOT BREATHING.

Mac: Terrance!

Mac: hmm

MAC CLENCHES HIS FISTS AND THINKS TERRANCE IS PLAYING SOME PRANK.

Mac: Oh Terrance you're not breathing.

MAC THINKS THAT ONCE HE GETS CLOSE TO TERRANCE THAT TERRANCE WILL GRAB HIM AND ROUGH HIM UP SO HE HAS HIS FISTS CLENCHED AND LOOKS AT TERRANCE'S CROTCH BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE HE'S PREPARED TO STRIKE IF TERRANCE GRABS HIM

Mac: Terrance come on now just attack me. This prank is ridiculous.

Mac: Terrance

MAC GETS UP CLOSE AND LOOKS DOWN AT TERRANCE.

Mac: Terrance

MAC'S HEART NEARLY EXPLODES AND HE REALIZES THAT TERRANCE ISN'T FAKING.

Mac: TERRANCE!!!

MAC CALLS 911

911 Operator: 911 what is your emergency?

Mac: My brother isn't breathing. He's lying on the floor and I don't know what happened?

911 Operator: What is your address?

Mac: Hey wait I know CPR. Trace my address I know you have caller ID.

911 Operator: Young Man

MAC TILTS TERRANCE'S HEAD BACK AND GIVES HIM TWO BREATHS.

Mac: Okay time to get the heart beating again.

MAC STARTS CHEST COMPRESSIONS.

Mac: Terrance you motherfucker.

MAC KEEPS UP THE PROCESS LIKE HE'D LEARNED FROM FRANKIE AND AFTER 15 MINUTES TERRANCE STARTS COUGHING.

Mac: Yes

MAC LEANS DOWN WITH HIS EAR OVER TERRANCE'S HEART.

Mac: I can hear your heart beating brother.

THE AMBULANCE ARRIVES RIGHT AS MAC'S MOM GETS HOME.

Mac: Mom Terrance almost died but I gave him CPR.

MAC AND HIS MOTHER SPEND THE NIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL.

IN THE MORNING THE DOCTOR COMES TO THE WAITING ROOM AND GIVES THEM THE NEWS.

Doctor: He's alive and he's going to make a full recovery.

Doctor: That CPR saved his life.

MAC WAS SO PLEASED BUT HAD A HARD TIME EXPLAINING TO HIS MOTHER WHERE HE LEARNED CPR. HE TOLD HER THE INTERNET AT FIRST AND SHE ASKED ALL ABOUT THE WEBSITE. MAC SURE HAD SOME BULLSHITTING TO DO.

IT WAS DISCOVERED THAT TERRANCE HAD OVERDOSED ON COCAINE. HIS MOM DECIDED IT WAS TIME FOR TERRANCE TO SPEND THE NEXT YEAR IN JUVENILE HALL SINCE HE WAS HARDLY TRUSTWORTHY.

3PM

AFTER CATCHING A QUICK SHOWER AND THREE HOURS OF SLEEP MAC ENTERS FOSTERS.

Frankie: Mac we saw everything on the news. Oh My God!

Mac: Yesterday was not a great day.

Frankie: What happened?

Mac: My stupid brother overdosed on cocaine. So I had to give him CPR. I'm so glad I asked you to teach me that.

Frankie: How is he now?

Mac: He's alive and he's woken up. Tomorrow will be his last day in the hospital and he'll be taken to juvenile hall. He's going to be there for a year and my mom hopes he can be rehabilitated.

Frankie: Well I hope so.

Mac: Bloo now is just not the day for any fun.

Bloo: Mac I can't believe you gave CPR to that villain.

Mac: Bloo I don't want to talk about it.

Bloo: Well fine then I will sit in the dining room and put my head on the fucking table.

Frankie: Bloo may I see you in the dining room?

Bloo: Duh I just said I was going there.

Frankie: Well good because I want to talk to you.

Frankie: Now Bloo.

Bloo: I'm putting my head down.

Frankie: I said I wanted to talk to you.

Bloo: Alright

Frankie: Mac has been through a lot of stress and while I have no love for Terrance either he almost died.

Frankie: Now we need to be there for Mac.

Bloo: You're right Mac needs cheering up and I know just the way to do it.

Frankie: Bloo I think Mac wants time alone.

Bloo: Well then in an hour could I try cheering him up?

Frankie: What do you plan to do?

Bloo: You'll find out!

Bloo: I will need to borrow your makeup though.

Frankie: Huh?

BLOO HAS A BIG SMILE ON HIS FACE WITH THE "PEARLY WHITES" SHOWING!

Frankie: You got a good plan?

Bloo: Hell yeah

1 HOUR LATER MAC IS SITTING UP IN BLOO'S ROOM STARING OUT THE WINDOW.

Frankie: Mac

Mac: Oh hey Frankie.

Frankie: I got you milk and cookies. Just eat one cookie though since you have your issues with sugar.

Mac: Thank you

Frankie: Bloo can have the rest of the cookies.

Mac: Where's Bloo?

BLOO ENTERS IN A PINK DRESS AND LIPSTICK.

Bloo: Oh Mac check this out.

BLOO SINGS THE FOLLOWING DOOR'S SONG

Yeah!, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon now  
Touch me, babe  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that she made?

Now, I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky  
For you and I

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon now  
Now touch me, baby  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?  
What was that promise that you made?  
Why won't you tell me what she said?  
What was that promise that she made?

I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky  
For you and I

Mac: Bloo that's unbelievable.

MAC AND BLOO BOTH START LAUGHING.

Mac: Only you would think of cross dressing and singing my favorite song just to lift my spirits.

Bloo: Well it's great to see a smile on your face Mac.

Mac: Bloo I'm so glad I created you. In times of pain you're just wonderful.

Bloo: Well let me go clean Frankie's crappy makeup off.

Frankie: Hey that's high quality makeup and it costs me an arm and a leg.

BLOO THROWS THE DRESS OVER FRANKIE'S HEAD AND WALKS OUT INTO THE HALLWAY.

Eduardo: Ha Bloo has makeup on. He looks like a sissy.

Bloo: Kiss my ass Eduardo.

Bloo: Mac I see you're doing a bit better.

Mac: Yes Bloo really knows how to cheer me up. THE DOORS RULE!

BLOO RETURNS AND EATS COOKIES WITH MAC

FRANKIE LEFT THE ROOM SO THEY COULD HAVE TIME ALONE. WHEN SHE GOT BACK SHE SAW THEM BOTH ASLEEP TOGETHER.

Frankie: I wish I had a camera.

FRANKIE PUTS A BEDSHEET OVER THEM AND TUCKS THEM IN.

ON HIS LAST DAY IN THE HOSPITAL TERRANCE WAS STRAPPED TO THE BED AND HIS FAMILY WOULD SEE HIM ONE LAST TIME BEFORE HE WOULD BE PLACED IN STATE CUSTODY.

MAC HAD A SPEECH TO GIVE TERRANCE BEFORE HE WOULD BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY.

Mac: Mom I'd like to talk to Terrance alone. It's very important.

Terrance: Mac come on now I'm tied down please don't take advantage.

Mac: I won't hit you I just want to talk to you.

Terrance: Alright

THE DOCTOR AND THE BOY'S MOTHER LEAVE THE ROOM. IT'S JUST MAC AND TERRANCE RIGHT NOW.

Mac: Terrance when I saw you lying on the floor I thought you were faking. When I leaned over you I had my fists clenched because I was ready to strike as hard as I could and it would have hurt. But then I realized you were not faking. Coincidently Frankie taught me CPR before I left Foster's. You're lucky she did because if she hadn't I wouldn't have known how to save your fucking life.

TERRANCE WAS SHOCKED TO HEAR MAC USE THE F-WORD.

Mac: You're very lucky I learned because you would be dead. You're my brother but you're the person I hate to be with. You're the person I never have sympathy for. Bloo and I have great laughs knowing you got in trouble for the big hole in the ceiling the day after the slumber party. You're the person I hate to see when I wake up in the morning. You're the person I hate to see in the evening. You're the person I hate to see on the holidays. But I'll tell you after doing CPR and being able to hear your heart beating I was very happy. I don't want to lose you like we lost dad.

TEARS START TO ROLL DOWN MAC'S FACE.

Mac: Seeing you on the floor with no pulse was hard. It was as hard as the week I thought I was going to lose Bloo. What were you thinking? Why the hell did you use cocaine?

TERRANCE STARTS TO CRY.

Terrance: I wasn't thinking.

Mac: Well I just hope you start using your head in juvenile hall because you'll need to.

Terrance: Mac

Mac: What is it dipshit?

Terrance: I'm really sorry.

Mac: Sorry for using cocaine? Sorry for treating me like shit? Sorry for lying to mom on a constant basis? Sorry for being a straight up loser?

Terrance: I'm sorry for all that and more.

Mac: Well good

Mac: Good

Mac: I'm leaving now. The police will be in soon.

MAC GOES TO FOSTERS.

Bloo: Mac

Mac: Bloo I'm glad to be here because I'm with you. I don't have to deal with mom's anxiety. In Foster's House I nearly escape from the rotten place called society. Bloo when I'm with you I don't have to deal with Terrance. He can shove a razor blade in his vas deference. Bloo I'm so happy when 3PM comes we're together as two. Bloo I don't care what we do as long as I'm with you.

Bloo: Mac that was poetic and passionate.

BLOO JUMPS ON MAC'S BACK AND GETS A PIGGY BACK RIDE.

THE END


End file.
